Demons Inside
by NaaraHatake
Summary: The student of Piccolo, Mori, searches the land of the dead for her lost people to learn how to control or defeat the demon that was united with her by soul. While, in the land of the living, the others must cope with the loss of their friend and the impending doom if Mori does not reach her goal. Sequel to Basket Baby. I do not own DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of DBZ. This is a sequel. But if you want to read this story, Read Basket Baby. It will be worth your while.**

The sky above the lookout was clear and blue. The vision to the ground below was crisp, not a cloud below. Piccolo stood at the edge of this platform with the wind whipping at his cape. His eyes were closed tightly. He clenched the note in hand, fighting the erge to rip the paper in many peices and then blow it up with a special beam canon.

It was a full day after the horricific event and emotions were strirring. His greif was so great that he refused to talk to any body, even Gohan. He wanted to scream into the air, he wanted to punch a hole through the floor, he wanted to destory a whole city but he was too weak to do anything but stand. He couldn't even manage to help the others find the Dragon Balls.

The namekian opend his eyes and stared at the distance in front of him. He had to calm himself. The Dragon Balls would be here shortly. Then he can be with Mori again and not let anyone take her away from him again.

He shook his head and rubbed his temple. He need to be in control on his emotions. He would not subcome to them. Besides, like he told himself many times before, the Dragon Balls would bring her back.

"Piccolo! We're back!"

The Namek turned around, finally calm. Gohan ran up to him but stopped short, not sure if his friend had secured his mood. Piccolo grunted, "I'm fine. So what's going on?"

The man sighed in relief and waved him to follow him, "We found the Dragon Balls. Dende is summoning the dragon right now. Calm on!"

The two walked to the group.

The boys, Gohan and Trunks, were eager to see Mori once more. Although, as Piccolo stood next to Gohan, he noticed an odd behavior the boy was doing. He was avoiding his eyecontact and kept rubbing his hands together. He would need to ask what the hell was wrong with him later.

The sky grew pitch black and the dragon rose from the balls in a beam of light. In a blink of an eye, the magical ceature floated before them. His green scales rippiled as he bellowed, "I am Shenron. State your wish."

Dende rose his arms up, "Shenron, we ask that you bring the young warrior Mori back to life."

The tension slowly rolled off everybodies shoulders as everyone leaned forward. The dragon said, "I can not state your wish. The one known as Mori refuses to be brought back. State another or I will take my leave."

Everyone's faces turned from joy to sorrow. Mori did not want to return to the living.

Gohan, already with a back up plan in mind (although he didn't want to use it) said grimly, "Bring back everyone Kira had killed."

The eyes of the beast flashed, "So you have wished it, so it will be." A flash of light appeared and Kyo and Buu stepped out of that beam of light.

Kyo gripped his head, "That...was weird."

Yamacha pointed at the tattooed warrior, "Hey! Didn't you die from the senzu bean?"

The man shook his head, "I died right as you feed it to me. Quazunaians aren't allergic to anything."

Piccolo balled his fists in anger as he blasted off to the one place that would hopefully bring him peace. Goten rubbed his head, "Kami! Now I will never tell Mori I love her!"

Trunks swung his head around, "You can't love her, I love her!"

Goten swung his thumb at him, "Well, Mr. Know-it-all, I kissed her before everybody went out to find Kira! So that means, she loves me!"

Trunks snorted, "If she really loved you then she would've said it in the letter!"

The two butted their foreheads together, arguing who love her the most and who Mori loved.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the immature boys and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He knew that Mori was trying to keep that demon away from Earth. Even if that was true, he still hated her for leaving them. She was his sparing partner and somebody who helped him watched his daughter. She was his new rival, and she also came up with witty quips to use against them as they battled, unlike Goku. To tell the truth, he felt...a little sad at losing her.

Goku gripped his shoulder, "Hey, how about we spar a little, just like old times, huh Vegeta?"

The prince shook his head, "Nah. Mori is more of a challenge than you will ever be. I think...I am just going to the house and yell at the woman."

Vegeta walked over to the two boys fighting, gripped Trunk's collar and dragged him with him to the edge of the look out. "You can fight later boy. Your mother would not be too pleased if I didn't bring you home."

* * *

Mori walked the snake path at a steady path, in no rush to go to any specific place.

She knew that Kyo was now alive. She talked to him for a few brief moments before he disappeared to the living. Even when she knew he was alive, she wouldn't allow herself to be brought back. The consequences were too great. The demon could escape again at any moment, and she can't have that.

She did remember that Kyo did say that their people use to have a sage who new everything about demons, and that he may be able to help with that problem.

Although she did not know where he lived, she was going to find someone on this path.

With a sense of hope, she began to sprint down the path to wherever it went.

**Yeaaah...I thought it would be more fun if Trunks and Goten fought for their love. So, there you have it. Please subscribe and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mori ran the snake way for what seemed like hours. She saw a blue bug like man walking slowly down the same direction on the path. He turned his head and smiled widely. He raised his hand up, "Mori!"

She blinked as she slowed to a halt. She looked down at the man, who was a third of her size, as she cocked her head to the side. She asked, "Do I know you?"

The man laughed hard and shook his head, "No No. Well, kind of. We talked when you were very little. I am King Kai."

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I believe Piccolo told me about you..." She looked down in distress at the name of her teacher and father.

King Kai patted the girl's hand, "I know it was hard for you to take your life. You must miss them." He said this in the most sincere way. Although he was always looking for a joke, he couldn't help but feel pity for this sad child. The girl nodded once. King Kai beamed, "Well fret no longer my dear! For I know of a way for you talk to them!"

She crossed her arms in disbelief, "Oh, do you know?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What, you don't believe me?"

Mori circled him, "I don't know you and so, I have no reasons to trust you."

King Kai humpfed, "You are much like Piccolo. Listen, I trained not only Piccolo and Goku, but Yamcha, Tein and Chaotzu as well. So, in other words, you do have perfect reasons to trust me." Mori looked at the halo and back down at him. The Kai yelled, "That was all Goku's fault!"

She sighed, "Alright, since I have nothing to lose."

He adjusted his sunglasses and grunted. He turned around, "One second, let me get them together." Mori waited and starred at him moving his antennae back and forth. The bug smiled and looked up at her, "Alright, I have them together." She widened her eyes. She didn't think that they would be together so fast. Maybe the time is different here. "Kneel down and press your hands on my back. You will be able to talk to them."

She hesitated a bit but knelt down onto her knees and pressed her right hand on his back.

'Mori?'

"G-Gohan?"

Gohan yelled, "Guys! King Kai was right! It's Mori!"

There seemed to be cheers then Trunks was on the line. He asked, "Mori! Man...Why don't you want to return? We brought Kyo back...we had another wish left."

Mori scoffed, "I _know_ that you guys brought Kyo back _after_you tried to wish me back. Besides, I wouldn't have come any ways."

Goten stepped in, "Why wouldn't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't want the risk of the demon escaping again. So, I'll stay here, find my people, and see if any of them knows how to take care of a relentless demon. It's the best way to go."

Mori heard Vegeta next, "Knew you were a smart brat."

She smirked at Vegeta's humor and asked, "How long was I dead for?"

Vegeta replied, "A days. My boy is officially disowned for crying too much for you."

Trunks growled, "I did not cry! I don't cry!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, King Kai is it? Yes, I think he is tired of me pressing on him. I'll see you in a year or two. Oh, is uh, Piccolo there?"

A familiar gruffy voice came up, "Yeah, I'm here."

She smiled, "Love you Piclo."

Piccolo seemed very annoyed on the other line, "What have I told you about calling me that?" She giggled as he went on, "Back at you kid."

King Kai broke the connection and laughed out right. Mori starred at him with annoyance, _That laugh will bug the hell out of me._ He patted his stomach, "Alrightie, lets go find those people, huh? Wait! We have to wait for Bubbles!"

She rolled my eyes, "Must we? I want to find those people before Earth turns to dust. They can meet us, can't they? I mean, you are a telepath."

He grumbled, "Very well, but you must say a joke for me to help you."

She groaned, "You probably want a distasteful pun or a lame joke, am I correct? Then what has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck."

King Kai busted out in laughter, "That's a good one."

Mori snorted, "Well, when you have two moronic goofballs as friends, you tend to know their horrible jokes."

The short man places his hands behind his back, "Alright, let me search for them and we will be on our way." He adjusted his antennae and nodded, "Found them. Let's go. Oh, can you fly me? I am a little tired."

I hissed, "I don't give rides. I'm not a horse or a mule. Besides, you are dead; you're not supposed to feel fatigue."

He pointed at her, "Who is finding your people? Who helped you contact your friends? Who lived here more than you? Me. Now get up and fly me!"

She rubbed her temples, "Fine, I'll find them myself."

She turned to leave and King Kai grabbed her arm, "Alright, alright. Fine. Let's go." Mori smirked, glad that her stubbornness was past down from Piccolo.

* * *

Kira sat in a bar in Hell, drinking away at some green goo. She took a swig at it and growled, "Those damn earth warriors. That damn girl! I hope they rot with me in hell."

A chuckle erupted behind him, "You had trouble with the earth warriors as well?" She looked behind her and saw a lizard like man, a green insect man, a man with long black hair and five colorful warriors.

She leaned against the table behind her, "More of a certain girl that the Namekian is attached to."

The lizard man, "Oh yes, the Namek. He is one of the friends of that Sayian, Goku."

The demon crossed her arms, "Who the hell of you eight?"

The lizard man chuckled, "I am Frieza. The man next to me is Cell, the black haired monkey is Raditz. The five over there is the Ginyu Force; Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. We have been beaten by those earthlings and it was pathetic. Know, who are you?"

She hissed, "I am Kira, the demon of death. I use to rule Quazuna once, a long time ago. I recognize your name but it doesn't recall much. I was not beaten by those weak humans or those pathetic Sayians. I was bested by that suicidal child! I was so close to ruling that world. How I loath children!"

Raditz, "So, you are one of those demons the Quazunas were always going on about."

Ginyu tapped his fingers on the table before them, "I thought that entire race was wiped out by that sun."

Kira huffed, "No. Two remain. The child who defeated me and a man who knew the child's mother. Well, actually, only one remains now. The girl killed herself in order to get rid of me."

Freiza crossed his fingers, "I heard the demons were even stronger than your race."

The demon blushed, "Well, I suppose I am. To a point, at least. But that girl is just as strong as I am, and I can not be brought back to life with out that girl wanting to be brought back."

The old ruler smirked, "You know, I know some people down here. Perhaps we can find a way to bring each of us back to the surface. With you at our side, there is no way those Sayians will take our plans down again. Together, we can rule every galaxy in existence!"

She chuckled, "I like how you talk little man. I like how you talk."

**Kira isn't done yet, neither is the other villains that people stopped caring about.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Z Warriors did not know what to think of after the talk with Mori. Most of them were amazed that Mori had devised a whole plan just before she died. A few realized that this was the time to train and match up to the girl. Those few were Vegeta and Goku.

After Vegeta denied Goku of a spar, the Sayian realized that Mori was the toughest and strongest fighter in the world. So, in able to keep a sparing partner, he then persuaded Vegeta that if they spar together, that they could finally see if they would be a match for Mori. Intrigued, Vegeta agreed and spared his time off from Bulma, the kids, doing nothing, and the gravity chamber.

Piccolo heard of this proposition and couldn't help but smirk at the thought of someone surpassing his Mori. He was now a little calmer than right after Mori's death. He could live on, but it would be hard to know that the girl wasn't off to a friend's house or meditating right next to him. He didn't know that after raising that kid that he would have a hard time with her death. Of course, he didn't know a lot of things before Mori. Yet, he knew that Mori wanted him to stop sulking, it wasn't like him to sulk. So, when he ever felt alone, he would search out Gohan and just sit and listen to him talk about work while Pan sat in his lap and played with his cape.

Trunks and Goten, however, were having a very important discussion about a very important matter that needed to be taken care of. So far, the meeting turned into a heated argument that would last the up coming months.

"I still think she loves me. I turned Super Sayian first."

"Pshh, I'm good looking and therefore that invalidates whatever you say."

"How does being good looking mean anything?"

"All I know is that girls like the hotties."

"Are you saying I'm not hot?"

"Just not as hot as me."

As many can tell, the discussion is quite in a heated state.

As for Kyo, he stood back and watched the boys argue over the girl. His hand was placed on his chin as he said aloud, "So, they don't know? I could tell them now and stop their heated debate but I believe it isn't the right time," He smiled and laughed, "and I like to watch them bicker stupidly over the child." He pressed his fingers together as his smile dropped, "There is the matter of the Namek, however. To tell him might be the end of my life or his. I suppose I'll tell them all after the child comes back from the other world."

* * *

King Kai walked briskly on the path while Mori followed. The bug god ran on and on about these jokes that were distasteful and relatively stupid. That laugh not only made her ears throb, but her head. She figured that this was the cost of trying to get help from someone from this world.

Behind her was a cricket and a monkey laughing and chirping away. Mori rubbed her temples and thought; _I think I'm in Hell. I honestly do. How in the hell did Piccolo survive this so long? It's only been a few days and I swear that I am dying again!_

The Kai pointed up to a large platform that went on for miles, "Someone there might know where your people are."

Mori smiled at the thought that she might be another step closer to her destination. She can finally lose these idiots. She then thought of a very useful question, "Why didn't we go back to King Yemma? Doesn't he know where everybody is?"

King Kai shrugged, "That old man wouldn't know where those people are after twenty years or so. That and I dislike him and I will not tell you why because you called me an idiot."

Her mouth hung open, "You were reading into my mind?"

He humphed, "You said yourself that you don't trust me, so why would you expect me not to read your mind?"

She grabbed his shirt and lifted him off of the ground and growled as she glared into his eyes. He sighed, "You are just like Piccolo, glaring and growling to get your way. Fine, I won't do that again." She hissed as she placed the man back on the ground. She muttered something in Namekian as she started to sprint up the path to the platform ahead. King Kai shook his head and followed, "You know Gregory, and this girl sure is something. Let's hope she doesn't beat us to a pulp later on."

Mori arrived at the platform before the others. The platform held many building type things that looked a little like adobe houses and Capsule houses. If she didn't now any better, she would've thought that it was like the villages on Earth.

King Kai, with his breath being pushed out in long gasps, slowly stopped behind the girl. He bent over in fatigue, "Man girl, you're a fast one."

The alien held her head up high, "I just want all of this to end before the year is up."

The teacher chuckled, "You could always carry me."

She hissed, "I could always break your antennae in half." He paled and she smirked, "So, where is this so called person who knew where my people are?"

King Kai walked in front of her once more, "Follow me."

Mori's head swiveled side to side as she looked at the buildings. They were a cream color with plain wooden doors or colorful blankets to keep intruders away. The once living people of all kinds bustled from building to building, not giving notice to them. After a while, King Kai finally turns to a rather tall house with two windows peaking out from the sides. He pulls aside a red and black blanket and enters. Mori follows suit.

The interior was simply remarkable. Vases and statues were tastefully placed beside shelves full of books. The shelves themselves reached the ceiling, which is much higher than what it appeared to be out front. In the middle of the large room stood a man, with his back to the guest, with goat legs and blue skin. He turned around. His face held a large nose and small ears. His eyes were barely visible but she could tell that he could see them.

The man opened his arms wide, "King Kai! What a surprise! How can I be of service to you?"

King Kai shook hands with the man, "Tu, I need your help so I can help this young lady behind me."

Tu looked behind him and he was instantly at Mori's side holding her hand, "And what can Tu do for you, my fair maiden?" He kissed her fingers.

Mori snarled but kept her anger at bay. King Kai, knowing that the child was not patient, hurriedly came to his old friend, "Uh, Tu! She needs to find her friends. Do you think you could get her there? You are the master at traveling in this world and you know where everybody is in Heaven and Hell."

The odd man nodded, "Oh yes! I can do that for you! I'll even teleport you two there." He looked up at Mori and smiled widely. She rolled her eyes as she leaned against a shelf. Tu walked hurriedly to a book twice as large as herself and asked, "So, what race are your people, my lovely?"

The alien bit her lip in anger than said, "The Quazunas."

Tu nodded slowly, "Ah, that explains your imaginative beauty. The people who died from the sun. How tragic. Of course, they did massacre many races themselves." He shrugged as he turned the massive pages. His finger slid down the page and tapped it twice, "There they are. Alright, you two, and you two only," He looked over at the cricket and monkey, "walk over to that large painted green circle."

Mori and King Kai walked and stood on top of a beautifully designed circle. Tu waved to them, "Have fun there!"

There was a flash of light. Mori felt tingly and light. Suddenly, her feet touched stone and she looked around. She looked around and gasped.

She had finally met people who had her height, her slender limbs and pointed years. She was finally with her own people.

**Please subscribe and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A swarm of people gathered around the girl. Seeing someone just appear in the middle of the square was not an everyday occurrence, especially if that girl was one from their own race. They bent down at the girl, spoke in a strange tongue to her, and poked and prodded her. Mori pulled her arm back and hissed at the crowd, mumbling something in Namekian once more.

"I know just about every Quazunaian here, but I do not know of you."

She turned her body to see a very tall and very slender man. He had short white hair and grey eyes that seem to know all. His hands were placed behind his shirtless back. Much like Kyo, this man had a tattoo on his chest but it was much more elaborate. His white training pants looked ironed; it didn't even look used.

The young woman straightened her back and raised her head high, much how a Namekian would do, "I am Mori, an Earth warrior. I died only recently. I have come to learn the ways of the people I have never known and to ask questions to solve my dilemma."

The man studied her for only a moment and then said, "If you are a Quazunain, young one, how are you unscathed by the sun that destroyed our people?"

"That, I do not know. I was found on Earth when I was a babe."

"Hmm. Another question, if you are among, what are they again? Oh right, if you were among the humans, why do you walk and stand like a Namekian?"

"I was raised by a Namekian who was raised on Earth. How he came to that planet, well, I do not want to get into my family history."

The man pushed through the crowd, "Your family history? You consider a Namek family?"

Mori stepped forward and grabbed the man by his arm, "The one who raised me was a great warrior. He may not have been the fastest or strongest but he was the wisest and the smartest. He could survive through any threat that came at him! I shall not have his name be disgraced by some dead old man who lives with an extinct race!"

The girl's chest rose and fell in anger as she glared at the man. The man, however, did not seem to care for he only stared right back down at her.

King Kai pulled Mori back, "I am so sorry, Master Khan, she is a bit headstrong. She learned many things from her sensei but being polite was not one of those things."

Khan smiled only slightly, "It is quite fine, King Kai. She cares for her master's honor than anything else. I respect that. Now, let's get you two away from these wondering eyes. Come."

The elder man led the way through crowds until they reached a large building. He opened the door and allowed his guests to enter first. Mori looked amazed as she looked at the house she saw so far.

It was very tall, she could tell because there was a spiral staircase that seem to go on forever, and that every piece of this building was hand-carved. "Follow me, over here."

King Kai folded his hands behind his back, "I never thought of you as a wood house person, to be honest."

The man chuckled, "Ah, I would have guest you wouldn't, but I do like the look of it. It is much more soothing than rock and steel." They entered a room with a few seats. He gestured to them, "Go ahead and sit down."

Mori looked at the velvet cushioned chair, amazed that it wasn't the chairs back home where they were too far short for her long body. She sat down, relieved at last to rest from all of that walking. Khan sat across from the two, "Would you two like anything?" The two shook their heads. He cleared his throat, "So, child, you said you had a dilemma?"

The young woman looked down at her hands, "Well, when I was alive...well." She sighed, "I was a holder of a demon."

The man instantly paled. He asked slowly, "Which demon...was it?"

"Kira, the demon of death. She uh took over my body for a while." Khan mumbled something in a language she didn't quite understand. She continued, "Then she separated from my body but I killed myself before she killed anyone."

He brushed back his thin white hair. "In my two hundred years of living, and my five-hundred years of death, I have never heard of the demon Kira getting loose from her holder. Others have escaped, that is true, but never demons that powerful. I am glad you killed yourself, no offense. If you hadn't, the universe would've been destroyed. "

She laughed awkwardly, "Well, about that. You see, my friends have a way to bring people back and I was wondering if you knew a way for that to happen with out Kira trying to control me again..."

Khan rubbed his face, "You really want to risk the world to come back to life?"

Mori stood up, "Well sorry I didn't live for two-hundred years. Did you even contain a demon? Did you ever have to live with a damn bitch trying to crawl through your skull or kill your family?"

The master was lost for words and shook his head, "No, I do not. But you knew that this would happen, you knew that you had to die."

She hissed, "No, I didn't know. I knew I had to die for about, what, one week? Half of that week I was too weak to even stand. I had to leave my friends and even my sensei who is like a father to me! I wasn't raised by my own people. I didn't even know what was happening to me 'till it was too late!"

Kai pulled at the angered alien. "Uh, Mori. Calm down kid. Calm down." He tugged her back to her chair. Mori clawed at her chair as she glared at the man.

Khan sighed heavily, "Are sure you want to go back to the living? It is quite peaceful here." She glared at him. "I guess that's a no then. Okay, I have a way to seal the demon but it is very complex, very dangerous and we need to make a few things on the living world to make it work."

A glint of hope sparked in the young warrior's eyes, "You have a way to bring me back and seal this demon?"

He nodded only once, "Not only will I seal her away, but I can seal her away with out having to use you as a carrier. Yet it will be very dangerous. I will need to teach you to seal it yourself."

She tilted her head in question, "There is another Quazunain on Earth. He goes by the name of Kyo. Do you think he is able to seal the demon?"

Khan crossed his fingers, "Kyo, ah yes. Him." He glanced at her and smiled faintly, yet it disappeared as quickly as it came, "Well, yes he could very well do it, but I believe the two of you should work together. It would be difficult alone, especially since the man is not as powerful as you, my dear. From what I got from you earlier, you wanted to know about our race. Is this correct?"

Mori agreed, "Yes. I have no knowledge of my tongue or of my own body. That and I are naturally curious of other subjects."

He chuckled, "You should be, it is in our nature. I will go more into detail as we progress. Now, I have to tell you that this world is not like other worlds in the Otherworld. There is a night and a day and people tend to feel fatigued here, I do not know why. So, I shall have rooms for the two of you. I have a few spare rooms, just incase any of my old chums' wishes to stay and visit."

He stood and rang a bell. A Quazunain woman walked into the room. She was a foot shorter than Mori and had short green hair that stuck up in the ends. She was slender, almost as thin as a rake. Her eyes were a crystal blue with much knowledge of life yet they seem strike Mori like daggers. The Earth warrior began to sneer as she straightened her back and dare her to make a comment.

The green haired woman laughed sarcastically, "This is the new comer? Ha! She hardly looks like much of a fighter."

"Hisui! Do not talk to our guest like that!" Khan rubbed his forehead as he looked down at the woman.

"But look at her! She stands with her back straight and her shoulders back. Her hands are tight fists, as if she could actually protect her self. She stands like a worthless Nameki..."

Mori flew at Hisui and wrapped her fingers around her throat and lifted her into the air. The ginger's nostrils flared as she hissed and growled at her. Her eyes grew red as her glare deepened into a loathing stare. Hisui looked back at her as her eyes widened as she saw fire in this girl's eyes. Mori leaned in, slowly, and hovered her mouth above her ear. She whispered three words in such a low and demonic voice that no one but Hisui could hear; Hisui was the only one to feel the terror.

..."I. Am. Death."

Mori moved her head as she dropped the woman on the ground. She walked away from her, not giving her a second glance. Hisui rubbed her throat as she looked at Mori with pure shock. In all of her time in life and in the after life, she had never been assaulted so...violently...and she worked with the Sayians.

King Kai stepped in front of Mori, "I am so sorry Master Khan! I-I...I only had known this girl for a short time! I didn't know she would try to strangle her!"

Khan waved it off, "It's fine. I learned very quickly to watch my mouth and it seems that that girl is very short-tempered. Anyhow," He glanced down at the shocked Hisui, "The girl needed to learn to not insult our guests. Now, considering that she is down, I will show you to your rooms." He turned his back and walked to and up the spiral staircase.

He reached the landing and gestured to the rooms, "These are two of my finest rooms. You may stay here. Choose between yourselves. If you need anything, just ring for me." He turned on a dime and descended down the stairs.

After the man was gone, King Kai grabbed Mori by her shirt and pulled her down to his eye level. He whispered harshly, "What do you think you were doing!? You just attacked Master Khan's daughter! You can not get his help if you keep attacking people here, especially her and him! The people that can help you. "

Mori said nothing and starred at him coolly. She brought her hand up to his and released his grasp from her shirt. She breathed deeply as she stated, "I do not need that man to tell me anything. I can learn on my own, only it will take longer than learning from him." She straightens up and looked down at him with a grim stare, "and no one, I repeat, no one insults my Piccolo. For if they do, they shall wish they had never met the likes of me."

She went into the room behind her and closed the door gently. She sighed heavily as she dragged her feet towards the bed. She fell upon it and looked at the smooth ceiling with much interest. She brought forced herself to sleep, hoping that it will calm her nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

Freeza lead the demon to a crevice full of other wrong doers The young conqueror talked on about how he single handedly ended thousands of races. Kira, not much into pointless conversations, said nothing and heard nothing. Cell, on the verge of hitting the young fool, finally asked, "When are we going to reach your father and brother! I am tired of listening to you spit out nonsense."

"Quiet bug! We will get there when we get there!"

A booming yet eloquent voice rose from the jagged cliffs above, "Now, now son, no need to start fights. At least, not when they could be of use to us." King Cold and his son, Cooler, jumped from above and landed before the group. Their tall, purple and white forms heavily outlined their muscles, which indicated strength.

Kira laughed out right, "Oh, so you are King Cold? Now I know why the pathetic Sayians were fearful of you!" She circled the man, "Yes, you do look like a fine specimen for a warrior and conqueror." She flashed her fangs as she smiled at the man.

He puffed up his chest, "Well, now I see that Quazunaian demons have good taste in men. Now, you, my dear, must be the most beautiful demon in Hell, no, the whole other-world!" He lifted up her long taloned hand and kissed it gently.

She chuckled loudly, "It is an honor to meet you, my lord."

Cooler twitched for a few seconds. "Father...please stop."

King Cold smirked, "Now son, when you meet a fine woman you must be forward with her and whoo her."

Freeza hissed, "I would like to be with the living before those pathetic earthlings die!"

"So, this is the famous family that tormented the galaxy? I'm not impressed. I expected a bunch of hard headed beings instead of three mewling quims with an insect as a pet."

Cell growled as Cold hissed, "Who dares insult me? Come out you coward!"

"I do not hide. Your eyes are obviously not use to the lighting down here." A tall form melted out of the shadows. A sharp, toothy grin flashed across the man's dark green face. His eyes sparked in amusement as the faces that scowled earlier were pulled back into snarls of anger. The old man laughed, "Do not mistake me for the man on who you think is me."

Kira studied the man with interest and asked, "You know who we think you look like?"

He laughed heartily. Frankly, his chilling laughing caused many to shiver in uneasiness. "I have many ears in this domain for I have been in this pit for many years now. I am the king of this land, so I must know the new comers and how they came here."

The demon bared her fangs, "Then how do you know of that Namekian? Were you once allies with that creature?"

His grin fell, causing Cell to flinch. "Hardly. I never knew the boy before he was hatched. I did leave a plan for him, but he disgracely decided to save those pathetic humans instead of ruling them like the demon he is. He is dishonored to me and I would not like anything from him but his death. Out of all of my sons, he is the one I considered the mistake."

Freeza hissed, "That man is your son?"

"Sadly. Junior never did have the heart of a cold blooded killer. I, however, is completely different from him. I want to assist you in destroying their pathetic lives as long as I get to rule those pathetic humans."

King Cold raised a hand in anger, "Please, we do not need help from weak little Namekian. Go slink under a rock and die you insignif...ack!"

The namekian stretched out his arm as his hand grasped the lord's neck and began to squeeze with unearthly strength. "Do not underestimate me you overgrown lizard! I have learned things down here. Dangerous things that only I can do. Now, you low lives can talk about exacting revenge but that will only be talk until you get out of this infernal hell. Now, are you going to listen politely or am I going to have to beat you in very painful ways?"

Nods were given immediately yet Kira waited as she glared at the dark-green man. He gave the same expression but his grip never faulted from Cold. She gave a subtle nod and then the lizard was dropped. Kira hissed at him, vowing that he shall pay from damaging her pride.

Cooler, who has not been phased by the ordeal, asked, "What is your name, before we go further?"

"I am King Piccolo, Senior, but you can call me the Demon King."

* * *

Bulma tapped her finger on the table as she struggled to find the words she needed to ask this odd question. It has been eights months since Mori has died and she thought her son would be getting over the death, everyone else did, but Trunks and Goten always seem to be seizing up each other. They were acting like Goku and Vegeta, always sparing to be better than each other but she had a feeling it was for different reason.

Vegeta hated being stared at, even if it was ironic that he was a prince. He ignored his food, which was rare, and asked quite seriously, "What is wrong woman? You have been staring at me all morning and it is annoying the hell out of me!"

"I have just noticing that Trunks and Goten have been training a bit more vigorously lately. At first I thought it was because they wanted to train harder to protect their friends...better." She knew that sounded cruel but it was the only word she could of at the moment. "But, I noticed that they never trained with each other, as if they are hiding their tequnices. Not only that but Trunks is looking at himself in the mirror religiously. He looks for any flaw and then is determined to wipe it out completely. Just last night he asked for lotion to get rid of his ashy elbows."

The prince couldn't help but smirk. He stated calmly, "They are training to battle each other, isn't that obvious?"

"Why on Earth would they do that?"

"The two have fallen for a particular young woman and they both want to be her mate. I told them that Sayians usually fight for a mate if they both want her. They also need to look presentable to the future mate, hint the...grooming."

"Why so long though? Can't they just go after her now?"

He crossed his fingers and smirked, "Oh, they will go after her, but she would have to be on the planet first."

Bulma thought only for a few seconds before It hit her like a train. "Oh no. Mori? They both...now everything makes sense! Piccolo will not be pleased that a couple of boys are trying to court Mori."

Vegeta shrugged, "Either the boys beat each other until they both lay unconscious, Piccolo beats them until they both lay unconscious, or Mori gets offended and beats them both until they lay unconscious...or one of them get Mori. I am anticipating the first three, however."

She rolled her eyes and stood. She leaned on the table, "I won't tell Piccolo because he is still a little touchy about the whole Mori thing. I would tell the boys to stop but I know they won't. I would tell you to tell them to stop but you wouldn't do it and the boys would still refuse. Because of what you have caused those poor boys to do, you are now sleeping on the couch for three more months."

Vegeta stood and pointed an accusing finger, "You little...gah! Why do I listen to you at all!"

Bluma laughed as she ran from the room.

* * *

Hisui fell onto her back again. Her breath was knocked from her as she glared up at the smirking woman above her. Mori laughed, "That was what? the twentieth time I knocked you down? Not bad for a girl trained by a Namekian huh?"

The green haired woman couldn't help but smile, "I have to admit, I never met anyone like you before."

These two have been quite acquainted for the months that Mori had trained here. By day she trained with Master Khan and spoke to Kyo to plan what would be coming in the next four months. At night she would spar with Hisui. Despite the fact that they bickered at every moment, they were quite the unusual pair. They acted like siblings that fought at every thing but never once hated each other.

She was pulled up by Mori's hand. "It wouldn't be the first time someone told me that." She hauled Hisui up to her feet effortlessly.

"Were I correct that you trained with a few Sayians as well?"

She shrugged, "Yes. Just these two boys I've knew my whole life." Mori saw a glint of humor in Hisui's eyes and that made Mori tilt her head in confusion. "Is there something humorous that I have said?"

Hisui almost fell over, "You mean you don't know?" She pulled Mori to the side and whispered something that made Mori faint dead.

"Oh crap...uh, Dad?"

**HA! All these mysteries that I shall not tell until I grow so agitated that I will tell...in a couple more chapters. You guys do not know how hard it is not to rush into these mysteries but I like to torture my viewers. It is the only thing, I think, that makes you guys read my stories. Okay, that was a lie. I don't know what I'm typing anymore...YAY FISH STICKS! **

**Please review and subscribe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks examined his chin in the mirror as he glided his hand over his sooth skin. He bowed his head and whipped out a ruler. He placed it against his hair and smiled. "Yes, my hair grew two more inches since last month!" He gently placed the ruler on the sink top before picking up a brush that lay beside it. He brushed his hair behind his face but it defiantly fell back onto his cheeks. He shrugged and threw the brush down.

He rested his weight onto marble and raised his lips. He licked over his pearly whites before growling at his reflection. He jumped from the mirror when there was a loud knock at the door. A loud scream echoed from the door, "Mommy wants you Trunks!"

He glowered, _Bra._

"Tell Mom I'm busy!"

"You're not busy! You are just looking at yourself! Mom told me that if you don't come down she will ban you from the Anti-Gravity room!"

He groaned and slammed his fist onto the counter. He yelled, "Fine!" He unlocked the door and stomped down the stairs in a huff. He paused at the last step and realized that Bra didn't tell him where his mother was. He looked behind him and saw that Bra had vanished to Dende knows where. He did not have time for this. It was only a couple of months until Mori arrived and he had to be sure that he was strong, and handsome, enough to win Mori's heart.

He grabbed at his hair in frustration as he ran from the kitchen, dinning room, upper gardens until he ventured onto the upper terrace.

He tripped at seeing Goten sitting in the far chair with his hands crossed over his chest. Beside him was Chi-Chi with her eyes glaring through Trunk's soul and his mother, whom had the same fierce stare. Bulma gestured to the chair next to Goten, "Please take a seat. We have something to discuss with you two."

He refused to move but he then felt a presence towering over him and a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Gohan smiling nervously down at him. He moved his eyes to the chair and back down to him. Color returned to Trunk's cheeks as he slid into the chair next to the defeated Goten.

Bulma placed her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. She muttered something and then looked over at the two. "You guys can calm down. You are not in trouble. We just...need to discuss a few things." The boys' tense shoulders fell and they looked at each other in confusion. Bulma continued, "We have figured out why you two have been training and ignoring each other for the last couple of months."

Goten paled as he looked over at his mother. Although Bulma was speaking for the both of them, he could tell that his mother felt differently. Yet, she kept her tongue. She knew it would be fruitless to change her son's thoughts. In fact, out of all of the girls Goten liked, Mori was the only one she liked herself.

Bulma continued, "We are not against that you two have feelings for Mori, or the fact that you want to fight each other for her, we just want you to do a few things for us." She didn't stop for an answer. They WILL follow what they have to say or they won't even get to see Mori when she returns.

"The first thing is to stop ignoring each other. You two have a friendship that is rare and precious and you two should not hate each other over a girl. Even if she is your best friend." The two looked at each other and simply smiled.

"Another thing," Their focus was focused on Chi-Chi, "You boys may know what feelings you have, but Mori may not. You have to consider her feelings as well. She never had a boyfriend before, not to our knowledge, and you have to know that this is different for her. Do not treat her like some kind of prize to be won."

Goten rubbed the back of his head, "We understand Mom. Bulma. You are right that we shouldn't fight. I mean, I don't have many close friends as this guy."

Trunks nodded, "Yeah. We also know how to treat Mori. We won't force her into anything unless she wants it. She's a good friend and friendship comes before relationships.

Goten replied, "She has been our friend too long to even consider breaking it."

Chi-Chi smiled weakly before glancing over at her oldest son.

"There is one more thing, isn't there?"

Gohan sighed as he crossed his arms. He looked up in the serious matter that Trunks thought he was going to attack them. Gohan said simply, "You must tell Piccolo of what you plan to do."

There was a silence before the boys yelled out in unison, "HE'LL KILL US!"

The man held up his hand to silence them, "That is not what is important at the moment. Piccolo has been in charge of Mori since her very beginning. She is just as important to him as he is to her. Although Piccolo won't admit, although everybody knows it, is that she is his daughter. Not by blood, but through bond. If he finds out what you are going to plan to do when Mori arrives, he would be even more devastated He just lost her and he would not want to lose her again. His love for her is stronger than your two's combined. Father love, that is."

Trunks shuddered, "But...he wouldn't allow it if we ask him."

Gohan glared, "You must ask him. Mori is the most precious thing to him and then you two come in and try to take her from him. I will not sit here and let you rip out my friend's heart!" The boys shrank back in fear. Gohan breathed deeply before calmly saying, "It is a respectful thing to do for him. He might go easier on you because you respected him enough to ask him to date Mori."

Goten bowed his head, "We will go and ask him."

Gohan smiled, "Good, because you two are going to tell him today."

"WHAT!"

Chi-Chi crossed his fingers and smiled, "And your brother is going with you to make sure do ask him." Whatever color returned to the semi-Sayians vanished. Their eyes widened as they looked from mother to brother to mother.

Gohan flew around the table, grabbed the boys by their gi and hauled them into the air and made his way over to the Lookout.

Trunks waved his arms and kicked his legs. Goten tried to bite off Gohan's hand from his wrist. Gohan shook them, "Come on guys. You two have to do this now or you will psyche yourselves out."

The two lay limp in Gohan's grasp and just stared at the moving scenery beneath them. Gohan asked halfway during the flight, "You two come up with a way to ask him?"

Trunks yawned, "Well, all I know is to not let Goten do the talking."

Goten snapped his head over at his friend and narrowed his eyes, "Why not? I am quite a suave person. How else did I pick up all those other girls?"

"First, that is precisely the reason why you are not talking for us and two; Piccolo is not the one we want! He isn't even a girl!"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh as the two argued and bickered like children on the playground.

The rest of the trip was fairly quite. The closer they got, the more agitated the boys have become. They shivered in anticipation as the platform of the Lookout came out into view.

On the Lookout, Piccolo and Dende raised their heads to see the three coming closer. Piccolo felt their power levels hours ago but he did not know that Gohan was carrying them like cats. They did not look injured, only frightened. He stood from his lotus position and waited patiently for them to land.

Gohan landed on the tile and gently placed his brother and his friend on their feet. The boys' knees began to buckle but they somehow stayed standing even when the fearsome Namekian walked forward. Piccolo raised an eye brow at his ex-pupil and Gohan nudged the boys up, "These two have something to ask you."

The Namek hid his surprise and glanced down at the cowering boys. Trunks clenched and un-clenched his sweaty hands. He felt his stomach doing flips in his stomach as he straightened his spine and swallowed. He knew that they would get nothing if they coward in front of him so he released his held breath and stared at Piccolo in his splintered eyes.

Trunks bite his lip. "Well, sir," He said formally, "Well, uh, crap I had this in my head..." Piccolo stared down at them with impatience and Trunks stammered on, "The thing is...when Mori comes back, which I know she will. She doesn't keep promises she isn't able to keep...anyhow, when she comes back, well, Goten and I plan to fight each other..." Piccolo was rather confused but allowed him to elaborate. Trunks continued so quickly that it took a few seconds for Piccolo to register them, "We plan to fight each other because...we both have feelings for more and, if Mori would allow it, we plan to date and we are here to ask permission!"

There was a slight pause, a slight silence that sliced through the air like ice.

There was a snarl and Piccolo's hands were around the boy's throats. He pulled them to him and raised them to his eye level. He began to squeeze their throats slowly, but surely. Gohan could hardly reprehend what happened and he merely stood there in shock. He refused to help, however, for it was their fight.

Goten choked out, "W-wait!"

Piccolo eyed him with a vicious glare but loosened his grip.

Goten stared at him with confidence instead of fear in his eyes now, even if he was a foot and a half off of the ground. He grabbed Piccolo's arm to leverage himself up to talk. He cleared his throat, "Mori is a wonderful girl who is an amazing fighter. I am not saying this as a suitor but as a friend to her. She has the brain capacity to beat a super computer at chess, she has the strength to beat the world's strongest Sayian, and she has the heart to save her friends even if it meant that her life would be taken."

He looked down for a moment but then looked back up at Piccolo.

"Those are the things that make us love and respect her. We respect her so much. She saved our hides more than once and she even did favors to use when we were little that made her uncomfortable. We know her secrets, her desires, her fears. She is kind and beautiful and, and...and perfect. Even if she wouldn't have us, of even if you still refuse us, we will still respect her like we always have. We will always be there for her, no matter the circumstances."

Goten's speech ended with a sigh of relief.

Piccolo stared at the boys, glancing between the two with deep thought. His eyes furrowed, as if he was loosing a battle with himself, but his face became hard once more. He dropped the boys. The two landed on their butts and they winced sorely.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and let the cape cover his elbows, "If either one of you manage to do anything with Mori, you better treat her with as much respect as you just said you had for her." The boys beamed like the sun with a triumph smile on their faces. "But, if either one you treat her otherwise I will make sure you suffer long and hard. You will not know the meaning of pain until I am done with you."

Trunks leaned onto his hand, "Don't you worry sir, if that ever happens, which it won't, I will personally drag myself over here for you to torture." Goten nodded in agreement.

Piccolo glanced up at Gohan for a moment, who was smiling as much as the boys were, and turned from them.

**Aren't they so cute? So, who do you think is going to win? Come on, I need bets here! Lol Jk. Hoped you liked it!**

**Can you guys believe it is 2013? I'm graduating high school! That's the main reason it is taking me forever. It's a scary thought.**

**Review and subscribe.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hisui paced back and fourth anxiously in the garden. She clicked her tongue and looked back up at Mori's window and then presumed to walk again. Khan, whom was meditating quite peacefully before his daughter decided to pace behind him, was growing quite frustrated. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. He muttered to himself, "You got this from Tamaki..."

He stood and stretched his back until he heard a reliving pop. He grabbed Hisui's shoulder, "She's going to be fine. She just needs to accept this fact. Besides, she doesn't have to do it."

She wrung out her hands, "She is not fine. She hasn't come out in a week! I know she doesn't have to do it but if she doesn't she will only be able to live half of her life, if she decides to go back to the living world that is. I mean, mother did it, I did it...it isn't weird." She cast her gaze down to the floor.

The master pressed his lips to her forehead, "You must understand, my daughter, that on the planet she grew up on it was not common for the earthlings to do such a thing. She has four months to decide on it, and maybe a few months more in the mortal world."

The green haired Quazunain pushed her father away, "I'm...going to talk to her."

He sighed and walked back to the middle of the garden, "Very well."

She walked into large house yet she did not expect to see Mori sitting on a chair staring lazily at the ceiling. Hisui starred at her questioningly, "Are you...alright?"

"I don't know." Mori paused, softly swinging her left leg, which was draped over the arm of the chair. She spoke abruptly, "I would like to meet them."

Hisui's head perked up, "Meet...who?"

"My parents, of course. I have never thought of meeting them. I never even wondered why they left me abandoned, not that I can complain. But...with all of this information..." She paused and looked over at the green haired woman, "I have a feeling I should know why they did what they did."

Hisui starred at her with shock and amusement. She placed a hand on her head, "And here I thought you were going to go insane."

Mori sat up in the chair and moved her leg in front of her, "Please, if I didn't go insane with that demon in my head then noting will. You have no idea how annoying she is."

The other scratched her head, "Well, we can go look for them. I believe their records are in the main hall. That should tell us where they are." Mori's ears pierked up as she smiled.

"Thank you."

Hisui growled, "Oh shut it!"

Mori laughed with amusement before standing and heading towards the door, "Well, come on."

* * *

Goku sat at the look out, his eldest son, Kyo, Vegeta, and Piccolo all relaxing around. The five have trained and all Goku could say was that any Quazunain was a tough match. Of course, Piccolo had to find Kyo's one weakness and show everybody up by taking the opponent down. Naturally, Goku didn't care much but Vegeta was livid that a Namekian could best his one tough opponent. All Piccolo could replay with was, 'He left his guard down.'

The Sayian looked over at the green man, studying how he meditated so peacefully. His smile faltered when he remembered Mori's sacrifice. He looked down at his hands and smiled widely again.

He had to hand it to himself, Mori was quite the hero here. She was an excellent fighter and and excellent friend. She reminded him a bit of himself but he knew that she was quite different. She did not die to save the Earth, but she died to save her friends. She did not want to come back to life to train in the after life but to find a way to seal the demon permanently so it wouldn't hurt anybody any more. She was quite an honorable person and he respected her for it. He kind of wished to spar with her again, only he had a feeling it would be more difficult than the last time.

He looked up at Piccolo once more and asked, "Piccolo?"

"Hn?"

"What was Mori like as a kid?"

Gohan's eyes widened from his light nap, Vegeta's back straightened and Kyo awoke from his own meditation. Piccolo's eyes remained closed but his face softened. He opened his eyes slowly, his gaze directed towards his lap. He sighed, "You might as well and come closer to listen. I'm not repeating anything twice."

Goku moved over and sat across from Piccolo. Although Vegeta and Gohan already knew about little Mori, they sat beside Goku as well. Kyo didn't move from his spot but his keen ears were directed at Piccolo.

"Where shall I begin," He muttered.

Gohan smiled genuinely, "Start when you first found her."

Piccolo smirked, "I suppose that will do. Well, I found her when I was meditating in the woods. I heard her cries a mile away and I followed the noise. She was on the bank of a river huddled in a basket, covered in a thin grey cloth." Kyo winced but kept listening, "I took her to Chi-Chi, seeing if she could help with my dilemma. Apparently, she could stand no one else but myself and cried when ever I was not holding her. I had strong feeling to just leave her in some city, because the constant crying was annoying. Yet everyday I told myself to go to a city and drop her off somewhere but I never went. So, I decided to keep her."

"She was a smart brat, that was the truth and that was what annoyed me the most." His face sunk into a sneer, "She learned to crawl quickly and it was nerve-wracking to make sure she didn't fall off a cliff or into a body of water. It was worse when she learned how to walk. I lost her for a whole day once when I moved my gaze away from her for a second. She manage to walk to Chi-Chi's house and played with Goten the entire time."

Gohan snickered and Piccolo gave him a menacing glare before continuing, "Talking was just as worse."

Vegeta mumbled, "That I understand."

"Mori absolutely loved to talk. She ask me the most ridicules questions so much that I would sometimes drop her off to play with Goten or Trunks just get my mind straight and to keep me from hitting her. She also liked to mimic whatever I said and say it to other people. Naturally, I don't censor my words. Mori heard me swear many times before and I didn't care, I still don't. Of course, she had to swear in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma and I couldn't hear for three days after." He rubbed one side of his head in memory.

"Thankfully, she matured quickly. Quitting the constant questions and the random walks stopped. I trained with her everyday and I saw how strong she would become. No matter how many times she fell or broke a bone, she would always keep fighting. If I wasn't the one to call of the match she would continue to fight, even if her arm was missing and an eye taken out she would keep fighting."

"Like me, she is antisocial but she more of feared them than anything else. Any time I went one of those gatherings she would keep to my leg and avoid any eye-contact to anyone. It even took her awhile to leave me to go run around with the boys. If I went to a tournament she always kept to Chi-Chi's side, clutching her skirt while she watched me fight."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah. She also like to hide behind me if you or my mom weren't there. Remember when you went to a tournament and she lost my mom? Mom was so upset that she lost her. When I found her she was whimpering softly in a corner. I don't think I've ever been held so tight in my life when I picked her up."

Vegeta rose an eyebrow, "I didn't know that happened."

The half-Sayian paled, "Oh...I wasn't suppose to mention that..."

The Sayian prince smirked, "No worries, I have good black mail now."

Kyo frowned and looked away for a split second. He stretched out his legs and asked, "How did she and those boys meet?"

Piccolo glanced over at him then away, "Like I said, I dropped her over. Of course, they were never as close as they are now. Mori simply despised the boys. She thought them to be idiotic and weak, which was true at the time."

Gohan smiled, "And I know why they are so close now." Goku looked over at his son as Gohan smiled at his memories, "I took Trunks, Goten and Mori downtown one day and the boys decided to run off, and not wanting to look weak, Mori went with them. I found them easily and I was shocked beyond compare at what I saw next."

"A large, burly man grabbed Mori by the arm and the ran off with him. Mori was too frightened to fight back or scream. I bared my teeth in anger and was ready to tackle the man to the ground but the man was already being tackled by Trunks and Goten. Trunks sat on the man's shoulders and pulled at his hair while Goten pried the perv's arms apart and dragged Mori away. When Goten and Mori were far enough away they ran around the corner where I was standing. The two boys saw me and hid behind my body. The man came around fast only to be punched in the face with my fist. I turned around to see if the kids were alright and I saw Mori shaking nervously in-between the boys who were hugging her protectively. Right after that, they spent every day of the week together, the best of friends."

The Quazunain smiled faintly and rested his face in a hand. His lips twitched as he tried to not chuckle. _I knew it was those two. I just knew it and they have no clue!, _he thought humorously. He looked over at the group and his smile disappeared. He sighed heavily, " They have no clue and I am a monster." He hummed, "Just as well."

**Done and Done. Not really, but bam! I shall not ruin my masterpiece that will make everybody want to go after me with pitchforks and fire. **

**This has to be my favorite chapter because of the flash backs and crap. Didn't Mori use to be so cute?**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is this? Hisui?" A tall Quazunain woman stalked around Mori. She was the exact same height, but her build was much more stalk-y. She had thick muscles on her chest and arms, compared to Mori's lean frame she looked like a She-Hulk. Her stringy red hair was short and spiky, causing her pointed ears to look longer. The woman's silver eyes shimmered as her eyes narrowed at the girl. Her nose was long and thin, matching her equally long and narrow face, making her look like a crow.

"Answer me girl. You're father may have been powerful and respected when he was alive but he is nothing now." He voiced was stern and coarse, a slight hint of venom was lathered over any word she pronounced.

Mori sneered and shot out, "Would you shut up already!? Your voice is giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples teasingly.

The older woman puffed out her chest, "How dare you speak to me in that matter? I am the great Shinobu! I have killed thousands before I was even learning how to speak! I lead many armies and destroyed multiple planets. You do not speak to me in that manner you foolish girl!"

The younger auburn-haired alien's hands found her hips, "Please, just because you killed many does not make you great. Besides, if you were that powerful, how come you died with the rest of this pathetic species from that black hole or sun or whatever?"

Shinobu's fangs shone brightly as she sneered, "I did not die from it like the rest of my people. Myself and my Shohujji (**Complete made up name, learn of it in another chapter) **escaped for a few years before dying trying to save my one daughter that I gave birth twenty years after, in hope to expanded my race. Now, how come you didn't die from the sun?" Her eyes were accusing as she stared at her.

"I never been to Quazuna! I lived my entire life on Earth and died trying to protect it from a demon; Kira."

The woman's narrowed eyes widened and then returned to her statue of a face. Her thin, dry lips were no longer in a thin line. She studied the girl for a moment further, "Tomoko."

"Um, excuse me?"

"That was your name I've given you." Shinobu folded her hands into her grey rope as she looked at her with intense interest.

Mori pulled her hands up and stepped back one, "What a second, are you saying that you are my mother?" She looked over a Hisui, "This is my mother? This...crone?"

Shinobu snorted, "I see you have grown to respect your parents." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, if you actually raised me then I might have respected you."

Defiantly, Shinobu growled, "I had died, like I just told you. Besides, a Quazunaian is suppose to remember their parents, even from an early age."

"Too bad for you I wasn't raised on Quazuna!"

The two bickered for a long while. Hisui looked between them tiredly and then shouted, "Enough!" The two paused and looked over at her silently. "God Damn! You two are encourageable! I thought it would do you some good if you saw your mother, Mori, but now you are _both _getting on my damn nerves! How is it that a daughter of a Quazuna warrior should be different from her mother? It is unthinkable!"

Shinobu, "Perhaps it is that planets she has been festering in. That damn little rock filled with such repulsive creatures would change a female warrior into a weak, skinny-limbed, fool!" The woman fell onto her back as Mori threw a wild punch straight at her face. The old woman, lost for words and air, looked back up at her supposed daughter.

Cracking her knuckles, Mori stared down at her with a smirk that represented both humor and annoyance. A light chuckle vibrated through the air, causing Hisui to shiver. "I can not believe I came from such a block headed woman! I hope the Shohujji are not as bad as you are. Now," She knelt down to her eye level, her eye crinkling as she spoke, "Say anything about anyone from my planet again I will personally drag you to Hell. Now, I have two questions that you must answer. I am patient, but I am highly irritable because I wish to go back to my friends, so, don't make up stupid excuses, _Shinobu_."

Pressing a head against her forehead, she looked up at the green-haired girl. She merely shrugged, already have experiencing what it was like to be in the way of Mori's wrath. Not bothering to get up, the woman sighed, "Fine, child. State what you must."

"Why did you seal that forsaken demon into my body!?"

Laughter caused Mori's stature to weaken for she had not expected this person to laugh. "You honestly know nothing. Figured as much. We sealed it into you because you were the strongest child I have ever bore, and I have bore about thirteen sons and only seven daughters before you. Each fine warriors but all died before our species perished. They were not fit to survive. Also, the demon would give you even more power, allowing you to feed off of the planet we sent you on and to give you more strength to give you fertile children, to spread our race, that would be the reason why we left you on...E-Arth."

Mori's nostrils flared as she stood straight, running her hands through her hair, "You only sealed it in me so I would take over my home? The planet I would be raised up on?"

Shinobu hummed, "Yes. I cared little for you. I only wanted our race to prosper and for our name to be feared once more if word got around another, stronger Quazunanian were living. Of course, one of my Shohujji did not want you to be abandoned but I saw made sure he left you there before I died. Someone was going to find you. I guess I was right."

Mori swallowed and turned around sharply, "Come Hisui, lets go. We are wasting time here." She all but ran from the pulsing streets of an odd island in the sky. The other woman looked down at the kneeling woman and, reluctantly, followed Mori back to her abode.

**This was a very short chapter. Sorry for that but the next chapter will be very exciting, you just have to wait. Trust me, it will make you jump for joy and say, "Finally! Finally! After all of this! Finally!" Or, I could just elongate the time Mori spends in heaven. Either or.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Do you remember what to do?_

_**Yes...**_

_What is it that you have to do then?_

_**He and I must make the statue.**_

..."Mori?"

_With what?_

_**Water and earth (to sculpt the statue), bone of an ancient warrior, hair of a growing warrior, tears of a strong warrior, and he and I's blood.**_

..."MORI!?"

_Good. What do you do with the blood?_

_**We drown it...**_

"MORI!"

With a start, Mori awoke from her meditation. Her eyes were bloodshot and her back was stiff. Lazily, her face turned towards the soft face above her.

"They found them...they..." Mori raised her hand to silence Hisui. Her legs uncrossed and her knees popped from the hours of meditation she had gone through. Steadily, she rose from the floor of the roof. Hisui used a hand to steady her as the auburn stumbled. "You really shouldn't have stayed out here the past three days."

With a pained smile, Mori replied, "It's not like I can die again." Hisui bit her lip as Mori began to tremble, "Besides...I had some thinking I needed to do. I can't just go back without any plans, now can I?"

Mori glanced down the roof as the wind beat against the her chest. "I feel them summoning Shenron."

"So...this is goodbye then?"

The auburn looked over at the ancient Quzuanian. Sorrow was written all over her face and the feeling of despair. Mori sighed, "I will can back."

"Not for a long time." She countered.

"True...but when I do, you will be the first I visit."

Hisui smiled and laughed weakly, "Look at me. I am over a billion, maybe a trillion years old and here I am, crying for losing a friend. I guess I have been use to having my friends always around."

Mori couldn't help to punch her shoulder, "God damn you turned soft! You better toughen up when I return!" Hisui chuckled softly as Mori's limbs slowly began to glow a faint white. "Tell your old man 'thanks' will ya?" Hisui nodded once before Mori vanished in a short flash of light.

* * *

Her skin fized and tingled as if a feather was going across her skin. Her body slowly felt a comforting warmth that swept through her body and shot out her hands and feet. She was standing in the white light. No. It wasn't really standing but...floating in this white light. The feeling of she felt moments before disappeared slowly and the warmth was carried away by a cool breeze. The whiteness blurred into multitudes of colors. The colors then transformed into hazy shapes and then...her vision returned with the greatest sight she could ever hope of seeing.

Familiar faces stood fixated and smiled with overjoyed grins. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, 18, Marron, Videl, Dende, Goku and even Vegeta stood smiling in front of her.

Yet, the real person to catch her eye was standing behind Gohan. Naturally standing with his arms crossed a face that told he didn't care. But she knew that he was containing his emotions, no matter how much he wanted to express them.

Freshly breathed air was knocked out of her when two over emotional Sayians tackled her waist and pinned her down with their bodies. Once she felt their trembling bodies and tears soaking her gi, her arms automatically wrapped around the two of them and buried her nose into their hair. The scent she breathed in was familiar and missed.

She patted their backs, after a few moments just laying with them on top of her, signaling for them to get off. The boys complied, helping her up with each taking one of her hands. Yet when she finally gained ballance on her feet, another pair of arms encircled her shoulders. Gohan held her close to his chest, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered, "Thank you...so much..."

She was confused and, more or less, bewildered. What was he trying to thank her for? It wasn't for saving the girls. That was pretty much her fault. She tried to protest, that she doesn't deserve thanks. Yet when she uttered, "I didn't do..." more arms came for a hug. First it was the boys. She wasn't surprised about that, but then Chi-Chi and Bulma came in for a hug. Videl, Krillian, Dende and Yamcha, whom she didn't even see when she came back, all came around to hug her. They were all muttering or sobbing, "Thank you...Thank you...Thank you."

She stood there. Resting her head on top of Gohan's. A long moment passed and they disperse from her. She looks at the people, the friends she has, and stared at them wild-eyed. She had a million things to ask and tell but all she could utter was a stuttered "W-Why?"

Gohan, whose eyes were wet with on coming tears gave her a raspy answer, "Because...because you saved us. You...saved my daughter and my wife. You...saved my brother and my mother."

"But...you have saved the Earth thousand of times before!"

He shook his head, "But...you were smart enough to figure it out. We had no clue how to defeat her, at least, not when Kyo was in a coma. Even if we did know, we wouldn't have done it. No...don't say anything. We wouldn't have killed you. We would've died a thousand times over if we could have had a chance not to kill you. You wouldn't kill any of us if we were in a different situation...would you?" She looked away, knowing that he was right. Gohan's finger moved his chin to face her eyes to meet his, "You did something that was difficult to do. You knew how it would affect us, especially after the whole time of _trying_ to save you. You sacrificed _your_ own life when we were trying to save it."

She stared at him and then at everyone else. She was truly lost for words. She had nearly had the planet destroyed and then she ripped out their hearts when she put a blade through her stomach. But they still thanked her. They still...thanked...her.

Choking back tears, she bowed her head and clenched her fists, muttering, "You all have gone soft when I left..."

This gained her hearty laughter, which she would gladly trade for the tears that they were shedding.

Krillian, the short little man that he was, came over to Mori and Gohan, grinning like a fool, "Come on! We have a party over at master Roshi's!"

Mori raised a brow and Gohan shrugged, "We couldn't bring you back without an awesome party! Besides, we want to hear what happened when you were up there!"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure. Go on without me. I have to get use to living and stuff." Her eyes quickly darted over to Piccolo.

A grin crossed Gohan's face, "Oh, I see. Well, alright everybody! Lets go!" The boys tried to protest but Gohan picked the two by their collars and flew off the lookout with everybody else.

Piccolo and Vegeta were the ones who stayed behind. The Sayian Prince walked casually over to the girl and ruffled her hair. "I trained a lot while you were gone," He started, "I expect a spar this week, and it better not be later this week."

She scoffed, "Just admit you missed me."

He placed a hand on his chest defensively, puffing out his chest, "I miss no one!" She rolled her eyes as he smirked. He powered up his kai and quickly flew away from the platform.

She watched the Prince flyaway until he was no more than a speck in the wind. Her gaze fell onto the person she was most eager of seeing once more. His eyes met hers and stayed on hers as she walked hesitantly in front of him, her arms stiff by her sides. She stood in front of him, the two of each other just staring intently, not moving a muscle or saying a word.

She thought she had this all planned out. The thought she knew exactly what to say. But, when she looked at him, his onyx eyes gazing down at her, she was lost of thought. She thought of everything that she was meant to say but whenever she tried to open her mouth, her mind flashed over to when she died. When she saw him running over to her and seeing...his face. It was full of worry, fear and anger. It was a face she never saw him in before. It was a face that she caused him. She caused him to have that horrible, saddening face.

That is when, for the third time in her life, that she completely broke down. Her outer barrier broke down and her inner, fragile barrier simply shattered as she clung to her sensei, her hands clamping onto his gi for dear life as she sobbed into his chest. Her voice was trembling and horse as she gasped out between crys, "I-I'm sorry!" Gasp. "I'm sorry! I'm" Gasp. "Sorry!"

She repeated that phrase as she pressed herself against his chest. His hand rest on the back of her head while his other hand rested on her shoulder. He said nothing. He only stood there, allowing her to release all of her pent up guilt. It was a half hour before her cries were just hiccups and soft gasping.

He leaned down to her ear, "I do not resent you for what you have done. You did the right thing."

She looked up at her master, eyes puffy and red from crying. He smirked down at her as he ruffled her hair. She stepped back and wiped tears with the back of her hand. He huffed, "We better get that island before Goten and Trunks destroy the planet looking for you. They have been really distraught with you gone."

Weak laughter came from her lips, "Yeah, I could imagine that. I wouldn't imagine them feeling anything else."

She powered up and jumped from the platform, rocketing off into the distance. Piccolo smiled and chuckled before following her close behind.

**Sorry...I know, I am slow but I had finals and crap. So, to make up for it, I had Mori reunited with everyone. I hope Piccolo wasn't too OC, I really tried to keep him calm and collective. Anyhow, a friend and I, Anytimeanyplaceilltakeuon, made a story called One in the Same.**** It is a Justice League story and we would appreciate the reviews. **

**Please review and subscribe.**


End file.
